Cahill Tricks
by m0rbidity
Summary: Unterminated. This story WAS given to Evanescence456 but I can no longer contact her. I will TRY TO finish this.   When Dan and Natalie try to trick their elder siblings into love, will they lose more than what they had bargained for?
1. Flight

**Let me get something straight. This is not my story. This is my friend's. She refused to make an account and told me to upload this to MY account.**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own the 39 clues, no matter how much she wants to... haha.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Amy's POV**

"We will be landing in New York momentarily. Please gather your belongings," the flight attendant announced. Amy Cahill closed her book and shook Nellie and Dan. "We're landing soon," she warned. Nellie frowned and said, "What?" Amy rolled her eyes and pulled one of Nellie's earplugs out of her ear. "We're landing soon," she repeated. Nellie nodded and put her earplug back in and started bobbing her head to a weird punk song. Dan snored on. "DAN! WAKE UP YOU DWEEB!" Amy hissed. Dan yelped and swung his arm around. He accidently hit Amy's face with his arm.

"Dan…" Amy sighed, rubbing her sore nose. Dan shrugged, "It's an instinct ever since the Clue hunt." The plane began landing. When the plane landed, Amy, Dan, and Nellie went to retrieve their luggage.

**Ian's POV**

Ian was not happy. Ever since the Clue hunt was over, his life wasn't very fun. Isabel was in prison, his dad was in hiding and he and Natalie were traveling to New York in their private jet. A year had passed and… well, nothing changed really. He felt miserable and frustrated. He felt miserable because he hasn't seen Amy ever since the hunt was over. He had feelings for her even though Amy was furious with him because of all the times he and his family tried to kill her and her family. He was frustrated because he had to take over all the Kabra business.

"IAN!" Natalie shrieked. Ian groaned. Natalie leaned over the aisle, holding up his laptop. Ian leapt up and snatched his laptop away from her. Natalie smirked, "What? Are you afraid of me hacking into your account? And see your LOVE emails to Amy?" Natalie emphasized the word love. Ian glared at her. If looks could kill, Natalie would be dead. "Alright! I'm just kidding," Natalie joked.

"Mr. and Ms. Kabra, we will be landing in 5 minutes. Please take all your belongings," the attendant stated. Ian nodded and carefully placed his $10,000 laptop inside his bag. When the jet landed, Ian called his limousine to pick him and Natalie up.

**Before I add anymore of my friend's work, what do you think should happen next? Submit a review or PM you think should happen next. I will ask my friend to take it into consideration. :) I know this is very short.**


	2. Airport Craziness

**This is still not my story. This is my friends'. We don't own the 39 clues.**

Amy's POV

My day could've NOT gotten any worse. After we got our luggage, Nellie and Dan went to use the restroom. I sat on top of our bags, which were on a cluttered heap on the airport floor. People were giving me strange looks but I was so bored I didn't care. Little did I know, some relatives were coming by.

"Jet #740 is landing in 2 minutes," a voice thundered over the airport speaker. When Nellie and Dan weren't back in 5 minutes, I stood up and started pacing around. That is until I paced smack into someone.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled before looking up. I looked up and found myself staring into the amber colored eyes of Ian Kabra.

Didn't I just prove my point? Number one, I was stuck at the airport, waiting for Dan and Nellie. Number two, I just found out the Kabra's were in New York. Here comes number three.

"Hello love," Ian's smooth British voice jarred me out of my list of bad luck.

* * *

><p>Ian's POV<p>

I hate airports. They were so crowded, loud, and annoying. Natalie was storming ahead of me as I tried to catch up to her. "Natalie!" I shouted. I was walking so fast, I collided with someone. Before I could apologize, the girl I ran into said, "I am so sorry." When she looked up, my heart jumped. No one else on earth could have those same jade colored eyes as Amy Cahill (except for Dan, who I didn't have much patience for.) I was tongue-tied. I fumbled for something to say, but instead, I just said, "Hello love." I saw a flash of irritation in her eyes, as if someone had set her green eyes on fire. Then, the irritation disappeared.

"What are you doing here, Ian?" she asked. I was disappointed. I was hoping to hear her cute stutter for over a year but I guessed she had learned to speak clearly.

"Same reason as anyone," I replied. I saw Amy tried not to laugh.

"IAN!" Natalie's high-pitched voice screamed. I shook my head and said, "Fancy meeting you here," as I ran off to Natalie.

* * *

><p>Dan's POV<p>

I was hiding in the bathroom and texting on my phone a mile a minute. My text ringer went off to announce that I received a new text. I opened it up and groaned in frustration. We had been talking for the last 5 days and every time she sent a text back, it was in code. I didn't bother to crack it. I just sent back, "wud u stop writng in code? no1 is reedng this!" A minute later, another text was sent to me. It was another code and this time, it came with some pictures. The code was easy to crack. It read NO and the two smiley's weren't very funny. One of them was an evil face and the other was an angry face. I looked at the time. 10 minutes had gone by. I think I hid in the bathroom too long.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

Ew. Mental note: get a different landing spot than an airport. It was so hot, and crowded. My dress was all wrinkled. I almost threw up at the thought. I had asked someone to carry my bags. Did you honestly think I was going to run through an airport looking like someone from the middle class? Just thinking that makes me shudder. I was on my phone, trying to type in symbols. I heard Ian yelling after me. "Wait up, Natalie!" I rolled my eyes and kept going. I wanted to get out of this…_place_. I couldn't think of a more decent word to describe the airport. The limo was waiting outside. I hopped in and waited for Ian to hurry up.

* * *

><p>Nellie's POV<p>

Amy looked really upset, which was unlike her. Instead of waiting by her luggage, she pounded on the bathroom door. "NELLIE! HURRY UP!" she yelled. I stepped out of the bathroom and washed my hand. I frowned at her. I haven't seen her like this since the clue hunt. "What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked. She just shook her head. "I'm tired; can we get to the hotel now? Please!" she exclaimed. I nodded and wiped my hand on a towel. I took my phone out and sent a text to Dan. "DAN, GET UR BUT OUT HERE! AMY WANTS 2 GO 2 HOTEL!" I typed. "We're ready!" I grinned. We went back to our luggage and waited for Dan. When he didn't come out in 2 minutes, Nellie pounded on the boy's bathroom door. Dan didn't respond. "Ooh! I'm going to kill him!" I heard Amy mutter. I laughed.

I tapped a random guy entering the boy's bathroom and said, "Excuse me sir, can you please get the boy with green eyes and dirty blond hair out here?" The guy looked confused and replied, "Excusez-moi?" I repeated what I said in French, "Excusez-moi, monsieur, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît obtenir le garçon aux yeux verts et cheveux blonds sale ici?" He nodded and said, "Bien sûr." He went inside and dragged a complaining Dan out. "DUDE! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"Grâce!" I thanked. I dragged Dan by the collar and said, "Why didn't you get out here when I sent you that text?" Dan looked confused but he looked like he was going to laugh. "What text?" I grabbed his phone as he made a lunge for it.

"AHA! See! 5 minutes ago, text sent by Nellie Gomez. Message read," I read off the screen. Dan looked at his shoes as if it was very interesting. I slapped him on the head playfully and said, "Let's go. Amy's about to bug out." We got out bags and called a cab. We stopped at a fancy hotel and signed in.

Review!


	3. Suspicions and Relatives

**Confession- My friend sent this to me a few days ago and I just edited it today. Before you kill me, I have a good reason! I had to study for the NYS ELA exams and my head was in a new book that just came out: The Throne of Fire. It will take me a few days to add each chapter (i'm sorry if they are short) because I have a lot of homework and i still have to take the math exam. *dodges bomb* Sheesh people. also, I'm blocked. i have no idea wut to write next! suggestions please! thanks!  
><strong>

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer: My friend and I do not own the 39 clues or any of the mischievous characters.  
><strong>

Nellie's POV

The clock read 10:58 PM. Amy and Dan were fast asleep. Music was blaring through my headphones. I wanted to sing along with it but I was afraid I would wake them up. Suddenly, Dan's cell phone beeped, indicating a new text. I felt wrong about doing this, but I wanted to see who Dan was texting so much that he ignored my text. I tiptoed across the room and quietly opened Dan's phone. 'Ugh! Only Dan would lock his cell phone!' I thought. I ran my mind through lists of numbers that Dan always liked. 'A 4 letter password…hmmm…' I pondered. Randomly guessing, I entered in 3939. The phone beeped to show that I had access to his phone.

I opened his inbox and found a bunch of texts. I had no idea who it was from. Apparently, whoever he was texting wasn't one of his contacts. I opened one of them It was all coded. Except for 2 messages that Dan had replied himself, which read "She's out there," and "wud u stop writng in code?" Sighing, I closed the phone and tossed it on the floor where it was before. His phone beeped again. I quickly ran across the room and flew under my blankets. I yanked my headphones out of my ear just in case if Dan said anything. Dan sat up and blinked. He picked up his phone and clicked open his inbox.

"Really, Natalie?" Now? At 11:00 PM?" he hissed. Realizing he had spoken out loud, he looked around the room to see if Amy or I had been listening. I pretended to be asleep but my mind was screaming. "NATALIE? WHEN DID DAN CAHILL TEXT NATALIE? OH MY GOD! APOCALYPSE!" my mind was yelling out crazy things. I was about to burst out in giggles but I held it back. Dan started replying, his phone clicking every time he entered a letter. Then, his phone went off. His ringtone began playing. This, I woke up to see.

"Dan! It's…" I pretended to not know the time and glanced at the clock, "It's 11:05 and why are you calling someone now?" I threw in a yawn to keep up my act. I flicked on the lamp on the nightstand. Amy sat up on her bed. "What's going on?" she said sleepily.

"Nothing! Go back to sleep!" Dan assured nervously. His phone began ringing again. He glared at the caller ID and rejected the call. Amy eyed him suspiciously and went back to sleep. I flicked out my lamp and warned, "One more text or phone call from anyone will get your phone confiscated." God, when had I turned into my aunt? Dan paled and shut his phone off. Smiling, I went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dan's POV<p>

I couldn't lose my phone! I needed it to keep in touch with Natalie! Our master plan was still only 1/4 complete. Nellie seemed a bit doubtful of me. I had to be careful around her, and of course Amy. I didn't want to sleep yet. I was plotting out how the plan was going to go on. I was tired. Before I could even think of the next word, I was deep asleep.

*The Next Morning*

I felt like I slept for 5 seconds. But instead, I woke up to my cell phone ringing and the sun in my face. "OW! Someone turn the moon back on!" I complained. I looked around. Nellie and Amy were nowhere to be seen. I looked at my phone. Natalie again. "AMY! NELLIE!" I yelled. I checked my phone. I had 10 new text messages. One was from Nellie. I opened it. It read, "Dan, if you're bothering to read this, Amy and I are downstairs at the hotel 'food' room. We're having breakfast. According to the time you went to sleep at last night, you're probably reading this at 11:00. Meet us downstairs." I blinked and looked at the clock. 10:48 AM. I went to the bathroom and went to make myself decent. My phone ringed again while I was brushing my teeth. Growling, I picked up my phone without looking at the caller ID. "What, Natalie?" I demanded.

"I don't know how bad your dreams are, but I'm Amy," Amy joked. _Oops._ "Uh, yeah, I was just playing. What's up?" I fumbled for something to say. "Are you going to have breakfast with us or not?" Amy asked. "Of course! I haven't eaten in 18 hours! I'm gonna die!" I yelled dramatically. I could imagine Amy rolling her eyes. "Whatever dweeb. Hurry up, all the good stuff is almost gone!" I finished brushing my teeth and hurried downstairs. I collided with someone when I jumped off the last step.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" a girl complained. I recognized the girl as Natalie. "Ooh! Sorry Princess Natalie! I didn't mean to get your dress all wrinkled!" I said sarcastically. Natalie looked like she was about to punch me.

"I didn't know you were staying here," Natalie amended. "Well, I'm right here!" I said. Natalie put on her devious thinking look. "This plan is going better than I planned!

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

I swear, some people are so clumsy. I was wearing a brand new dress and Dan Cahill just HAD to wrinkle it. I was a bit annoyed, mad and amused. Annoyed because he never responded to my texts/phone calls about the plan, mad that my dress was wrinkled and amused because Dan looked like he was going to pass out. "Why are you so freaked out?" I asked.

"You know my sister/au pair, Nellie?" Dan asked nervously. I nodded, "The one with crazy hair, no sense of fashion and always listening to music?" Dan rolled his eyes. "Yes her. If she catches me texting or getting too many calls, she's going to confiscate my phone," he blabbered. This was what I was afraid of. I needed to communicate with Dan in order for our plan to go successfully. "Alright, I'll send fewer texts and call you less. Why did she-"I began.

"Dan?" I heard a voice say. _Uh-oh_ I thought. Dan shoved me down the hall. I miraculously managed to run down the hall in my heels. I hid behind the staircase.

"What are you going here? I thought you were coming down like," Amy looked at her watch, "10 minutes ago."

"Oh, um, I, uh," Dan stammered. I laughed in my mind. I had to give him lessons on lying. I saw Amy shake her head and whack Dan on the head. "Come on you dweeb. All the food is almost cold!" Dan and Amy raced down the hall. Giggling, I was returned to our room. Ian was in the bathroom. I thought of a way Dan and I could mess with Ian and Amy. Frowning, I quickly sent a text to Dan that read, "meet u there 4 breakfast w/ ian?" Dan's reply came within a few seconds. "gr8 plan!"

"IAN!" I yelled. "What, Natalie?" Ian yelled back. "I'm going to eat breakfast downstairs. Are you coming?" I responded. Ian opened the door, dressed with a new Armani shirt and some brand of pants that I never heard of. He wrinkled his nose. "When did you get interesting in eating at hotels?" he asked suspiciously. 12 years of training covered my lies, "I like to try new things." Ian shrugged. "I'll eat at the hotel if we are eating something good for lunch." I nodded. We headed downstairs to the hotel breakfast room. Before I entered, I told Ian, "I have to use the bathroom." I escaped to the bathroom and texted Dan, "we're outside the room. Come in now?"

* * *

><p>Nellie's POV<p>

Dan had slept all morning. I wasn't surprised. On normal days, he slept until ten o'clock. Amy and I had already eaten our breakfast. We were waiting for Dan, and watching the TV. I tapped my foot along with the music playing on my iPod. Amy was engrossed in a book that looked like the size of an encyclopedia. While I was listening to music, I thought of last night. I felt guilty about snooping through Dan's personal information. I was also surprised and horrified that he had communicated with Natalie Kabra. I shut off my iPod. "Hey, Amy?" I asked hesitantly. Amy looked up from her book, "Yeah?"

"Um, last night, I was kind of snooping through Dan's cell phone," I began. I warily watched Amy's expressions. Amy didn't seem to mind that I went through Dan's phone. "And then, I was checking his text messages, because his phone got, like, 10 more texts last night," I continued. Amy shook her head. "Who is he texting so much?" she asked in wonder. I grimaced. "That's the thing. When his phone went off again, I ran straight to bed and pretended I was sleeping. And you would never guess what he said," I said mysteriously.

Amy was about to bounce off her seat. "What?" she demanded. "He said, "Really, Natalie?" I finished. Amy frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, Dan wouldn't talk/text to Natalie even if she was the last person on the face of the Earth," Amy said logically. I rolled my eyes, "Amy, there are days where you have to stop being so logical. Can you please get Dan to eat so we can get out of this hot hotel?" Amy jumped off her chair and dropped her book on the table. As she ran off to find Dan, I turned my iPod back on. _What if Amy's right? I'm just overreacting!_ I tried to convince myself of what Amy said was true.

**I'll add more soon! Review!  
><strong>


	4. Close to Distrusting Dan

**My friend, Tatiana (she finally let me put her name on the website) made me post this up as soon as possible. I wanted to finish studying but she wouldn't budge until I uploaded it.  
><strong>

Amy's POV

After Nellie told me about Dan's late night calls and texts, I started wondering if what Nellie said was true, about whether if Dan was texting Natalie. _I mean, Dan basically hated her throughout the clue hunt. Unless… OMG! DAN LIKES NATALIE! _My mind exploded into a billion thoughts. Then, I heard voices down the hall. Something was familiar. It was Dan talking! I ducked behind the staircase and listened carefully. I heard a girl say, "The one with crazy hair, no sense of fashion and always listening to music?" The girl's voice had a British accent. _Oh, my God that is Natalie! _I heard Dan reply, "Yes her. If she catches me texting or getting too many calls, she's going to confiscate my phone!"

"Alright, I'll send fewer texts and call you less. Why did she-" Natalie began. I didn't want to hear anymore so I yelled out, "DAN!" I heard someone running down the hall. I thought I would never get a lie out without stammering, but I did! "What are you going here? I thought you were coming down like," I looked at my watch, "10 minutes ago." Dan started saying random words. I shook my head and slapped Dan's head playfully. "Come on you dweeb. All the food is almost cold!" I coaxed. Dan's stomach grumbled. "I CAN'T EAT COLD FOOD!" He yelled. He ran down the hall as I tried to catch up with him. I heard a loud beep! Dan stopped running and pulled out his phone.

I sighed. "Dan, seriously, who are you texting so much? I swear Nellie will make you pay your phone bill yourself!" I exclaimed. Dan didn't reply. Of course; he was too busy texting. I snatched the phone out of his hand and flew down the hall.

"HEY!" Dan protested. He started to run after me. I was never athletic, so I hoped for once I could make it down the steps without tripping. Once I landed safely on the first floor, I directed my eyes to Dan's phone. It read, "Meet u there 4 breakfast w/ Ian?" _Oh no. _Dan's reply was "gr8 plan!" _Ooh Dan! Once I find out what you're doing, I will kill you! But then again, Dan might like Natalie and… Natalie liked him back, so that's why they're meeting us downstairs for breakfast! _I assumed. I almost sighed with relief. _Almost._ _THAT MEANT IAN WOULD BE THERE TOO! _My mind shrieked with horror. I sprinted towards Nellie as fast as possible before Dan could arrive. I showed Nellie the text, my assumptions, and how the Kabras were going to eat with us.

"!" Dan yelled. "GIMME BACK MY PHONE!" I ran on the other side of the table as Dan came into view. He was puffing for air. "A...a…Amy!" he gasped. "Gimme… back…my…phone!"

"Not until you explain why you and Natalie are texting so much!" I shouted. Dan started to chase me around the table. I was about to be caught by Dan until Nellie yanked him by the collar.

"Whoa, slow down kiddo! I'm with Amy on this one. Why are you texting Natalie?" Nellie demanded. Dan looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know I was texting Natalie?" Dan asked. Nellie responded quickly, "Amy just told me." Dan stared at her in disbelief. "And you believe her?" Dan sputtered. I knew a hurt look came onto my face as Dan apologized.

"Of course! What reason does Amy have to lie?" Nellie stated. Dan's face dropped. For a moment, I thought he was going to tell the truth. Then, I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ok, fine," he sighed, "I knew I couldn't hide this forever. I like Natalie." He almost pulled it off. _Almost._ When he said the words 'I like Natalie,' I saw him about to laugh. I glared at him and decided to let him think I fell for it.

"Ok. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked sweetly. Nellie was about to open her mouth to interrupt but I winked at her to show that I was trying to make whatever Dan's plan was to backfire. Nellie caught on quick. She nodded. "Yeah, Dan. Why did you just tell us?" Nellie agreed.

Dan was stuck. "Um, because, I-, Natalie, uh, um, Kabras, um…" Nellie and I were trying to hard not to laugh. Then I heard someone clear their throat. "Eh, hem!" I turned around and almost cursed. _Speak of the devil and they shall appear. _Natalie and Ian were standing at the doorway, looking like teen supermodels. Natalie was looking disgusted and Ian had an amused look on his face. _Ugh! They could've been standing there since the dawn of time if they saw everything! "Yeah, I don't think so," _Dan's thoughts butted in. I glared at him. Natalie was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and addressed the Kabras, "Hi." _Ugh, hi? That's it? You couldn't say, 'Hey what's up?' or 'You guys coming to eat with us?' I mentally slapped myself. _

"Oh, hi Natalie," Dan said in a rather loud voice. I frowned at him and glanced at Natalie. She was nodding. "Um, you guys want to eat with us?" Dan mused.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

Ian looked slightly nauseated at the thought of eating normal people food. I wished I had a camera to take a picture of his expression. "Sure!" I lied, going with the plan. I really didn't want to eat hotel food but as long as Ian and Amy got together, we would do anything. I looked at Dan, who was already seated. "Um, Nellie and I already ate, so…" Amy pointed out.

"Aw, come on Amy! It's a… family breakfast," I smiled. I pushed Amy to the seat next to Dan. I sat across from Dan, leaving Ian sitting across from Amy. Nellie looked uncomfortable. "Uh, guys, you can hang out together. I have to go get something," Nellie said slowly. She hurried out the room and stuck her head back in, "Oh and promise me, don't kill anyone." Ian chuckled. I flashed him an irritated look. Dan ran over to the breakfast table and picked up a plate full of pancakes, syrup, a glass full of milk and bacon was it? I walked over to Dan and picked up a glass of water. Ian just sat at the table, looking at Amy intently. Dan and I returned to our seats.

"So, what are you guys doing in New York?" Amy asked in desperate attempt to get rid of the awkward silence. Naturally, Ian was the one to respond, "We're here for some sightseeing."

"Blah, Amy and Nellie just had to drag me here for sightseeing," Dan complained. Amy blushed as I laughed. "I told Ian to come here because I wanted to go shopping but Ian just wanted to see stuff," I interjected. There was another long silence. I saw Dan glance at Amy. They looked so intent they could only be doing their mind talking thing. It was really an unfair advantage.

_Ha, Natalie! _Dan's voice echoed in my head. I blinked and looked at Dan, who was grinning like no tomorrow. _Thought I couldn't talk in anybody's head? Huh? _Dan asked annoyingly.

"Get out of my head Daniel!" I snapped. Dan glared at me and started 'teaching Ian and I how to saw his name, "It's Dan! D to the A to the N!" D-A-N! DAN! Jeez, how is that hard to remember?"

Amy lost interest and picked up a giant book and began reading.

"What are you reading?" Now it was Ian's turn to start a conversation. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," Amy replied without looking up. I looked at Dan and tried to see if I could do the mind communication thing. _What's going on? We need Amy to talk! _I thought. I was surprised to hear Dan reply. _Um, I'm not good at this! You're the one that has a devious planning mind! _Dan hissed back. I smirked at that.

"So, do you guys want to eat lunch with us?" I asked casually. Ian shot me a surprised look. I knew what he was thinking, _since when did I want to eat with the Cahill's? _I just shrugged. Amy finally looked up from her book, looking alarmed. Before she could decide, Dan responded loudly, "Sure!" Amy frowned at Dan. "Dan, are you sure you're ok today?" Amy asked. I wanted to burst out laughing. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Dan questioned. "You just seem a little out of character," Amy said warily.

"I'm fine," Dan replied, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. Amy realized Dan was still waiting for her permission. "Um, I guess so," Amy decided hesitantly.

"YES!" Dan pumped his fists in the air. Amy looked at him strangely. "Since when were you excited to have lunch with family? Are you sure the Kabra's didn't poison you before you came down here?" she asked, glancing at me and Ian carefully.

"I certainly didn't!" Ian argued. Amy looked at me. I held up my hands in surrender. Then Amy looked at Dan and me suspiciously. "OK, I'll check with Nellie," Amy said accepted. Amy felt her pockets for her cell phone. Realizing she had left it, she ran upstairs to ask Nellie. Amy was back in 5 minutes."She said yes," Amy answered. I wasn't sure, but I swear I saw Ian try to hide a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana has no idea what to write next so she's asking for ideas. Since she's stuck, I seriously won't be uploading till like next week. I'm so sorry about the inconvenience. I will be reviewing the comments. Please leave a reviewcomment about the story or PM me.  
><strong>


	5. Food, Questions, & Questions about Food

**Well, Tatiana finished chapter 5 and wanted me to upload this as soon as possible (mainly because she wanted to get it out of her way)**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, neither does Tatiana. **

Ian's POV

I had to admit, going to breakfast with Natalie was a good idea, because I finally got to stop and see Amy. Not like the time at the airport or at any time during the clue hunt. I finally got to see her for at least a few minutes. I was bummed out that I didn't eat anything. I was hungry but I could wait another hour or 2. Natalie and Dan had been acting pretty strange all morning. I shrugged it off, mostly because I barely noticed them. I spent all that time staring at Amy. I was tempted to try to talk to her but I was afraid it would make me look stupid. My brain split into two arguments. _Ian Kabra doesn't sound stupid, one side argued. Yes, yes, but in this case, Amy has him tongue-tied and whatever comes out of his mouth will sound stupid, the other side debated. _Ugh! I couldn't take this. I just have to tell her I like her… no! I don't like Amy! My mind started arguing again.

_Of course he likes Amy! No he doesn't! Yes he does! No it doesn't! _So I ended up yelling at the wall. I didn't know Natalie was watching me.

"What's wrong, brother?" I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I decided to ask what's up with her strange behavior.

"Ok, Natalie, what gives?" I asked casually. Natalie decided to play innocent. "What are you talking about, dear brother?" I glared at her. "Natalie, you can drop the act. You know I've had more Lucian training than you, so I know you're lying," I insisted. Natalie gave me a blank look. "What act? Why would I be lying? What do I have to hide?" Natalie protested.

Since I wasn't going to get the answer out of her by asking her, I would have to watch what she was doing. "Ok, whatever," I snapped.

"Ian?" Natalie asked hesitantly, "Do you, maybe, like Amy?" A single word slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, "No." Natalie looked a little shocked and hurt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied. "Why?" Natalie persisted. I threw my hands up in frustration, "What is this, a game of 20 questions?"

"Yes," Natalie replied. I rolled my eyes at her. "That's not funny," I noted. "Why?" Natalie repeated. "I'm not going to answer you," I claimed. That was a bad response. I grimaced right before Natalie started yelling, "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? TELL ME WHY! TELL ME WHY! WHY? IAN, TELL ME WHY?" I pressed my fingers to my temples. I shoved Natalie into the bathroom and locked her in it. "IAN! LET ME OUT OF HERE! AND WHY? ANSWSER MY QUESTION! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Natalie shrieked. The clock chimed. It was 11:59 AM. I let Natalie out of the bathroom so I could change into a new pair of clothes. I yanked on a white Armani Exchange shirt. I smoothed out the wrinkles on my tan colored pants.

"I just texted Dan…" Natalie began. "Whoa! Hold up. Did you just say you texted _Dan_?" I asked in disbelief. Natalie had an '_oops' _look on her face. "How do you know Dan's number?" I demanded. Natalie recovered from her shock. "That's not the problem right now. We're eating at Landmarc on West Broadway," Natalie answered. I looked at her in confusion. "French restaurant," Natalie contributed.

Natalie glanced at the mirror and screeched. "Look at my hair!" Most normal girls that had her hair would be jumping with joy. It was like one or two strands out of place. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, no. Whatever will you do?" I said sarcastically. "This isn't funny! I need to make a good impression on D-" Natalie stopped speaking. _Aha! She was about to say Dan!_ Natalie stormed into the bathroom and in 10 minutes, which was a miracle for her. Natalie usually spent a half an hour in the bathroom.

"Getting dolled up for a special someone?" I teased lightly. Natalie looked like she would throw a dart right at me. "NO!" she exclaimed, "The question is, are you?" I had no idea what she was getting at, so I just called the limousine to pick us up. In less than 5 minutes, a long, sleek black limo slide up to the hotel. We hopped in and soon, we were slipping through traffic. Natalie was texting on her phone during the whole drive to the restaurant.

"Seriously, who are you texting?" I asked. Natalie didn't look up, "None of your business." I snatched the phone from her hands. "HEY!" Natalie protested. I glanced at the screen. Ugh. Natalie. Only she would code her messages. Natalie snatched her phone back and glared at me.

"'It's not nice to go through other people's information,'" Natalie mimicked in a high, nasal voice. "Oh, I wonder who said that. Hmmm," Natalie glared at me. For the rest of the ride, we were silent. When we arrived, Natalie hopped out first and smoothed her dress out. I followed after her.

When we entered the restaurant, we went to the desk and the girl asked us from our reservation. "Kabra/Cahill reservation, 12:30 PM," I responded. The girl looked through her book and asked the waiter to take us to our table. I was vaguely aware of her staring at me. The waiter led us to our table, where the Cahill's were already sitting at.

"Hello love," I said as I stared into Amy's jade green eyes. Amy blushed as Dan groaned. "Hi Ian, Natalie," Amy greeted. "Hi Amy," Natalie acknowledged.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Dan grumbled. "Yes," I replied casually as I took a seat from across Amy. Amy laughed. Her laugh was soft, though I could hear it clearly over the low chatter. Natalie sat down across from Dan. _Hi Ian! _Dan's voice said in my head. I nearly fell out of my seat in surprise and alarm. Amy, Dan and Natalie were laughing. "Great. I'm in New York and I'm being humiliated by my family," I muttered. _Hi!_ Dan's voice yelled in my head again. Dan's face was bright red from laughing. "Get out of my head, Dan!" I snapped. "Awesome, you finally called me Dan and no. Make me!" Dan taunted. Amy and Natalie tried to stifle their laughter but they both failed.

"What are we eating?" I asked, trying to get rid of my embarrassment. Dan shrugged. "Here, check the menu," Amy told me, handing me a menu. I brushed my hand against her warm fingers. Natalie waved the waitress over. The waitress didn't respond, maybe because she was staring at me. I waved my hand at her. "Hello?" She blinked and said, "Hello? How may I help you?" I rolled my eyes internally. She was batting her eyes.

"I'll have the Pan-seared Salmon," I said. Amy looked at me strangely. "I'll have a tuna sandwich," Amy read off the menu. "I'll have a chicken burger!" Dan exclaimed. Natalie shuddered at Dan's lunch choice, yanked the menu out of Dan's hand and said, "I will have the Whole Roasted Branzino."

"That's it," I finished. The waitress nodded and reluctantly headed off to get our food. Dan gagged and looked at Natalie. "Whole Roasted Branzino? That sounds like a disease," Dan shuddered. Amy laughed. "You've eaten every junk food on every continent. Why is a lunch name freaking you out?" Amy inquired. The waitress brought our food out. Dan frowned and gagged at my dish and Natalie's dish. Amy smiled apologetically at me. I carefully ate my meal, trying not to get anything on my shirt. Dan was stuffing his mouth with his chicken burger and within 3 minutes, it was gone. Then, he finally gasped and drained a glass of soda. Natalie raised her eyebrows in disgust. "Ew?" Natalie said it like it was a question. Natalie ate her food carefully like me. "What is that?" Dan asked. "Zucchini, carrots, and um… I really have no idea what that is," Natalie pointed to a purplish, red leafy thing. "That's radicchio," Amy responded, after swallowing her bite of tuna sandwich. Natalie wrinkled her nose "How does it taste?" Natalie asked. Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I've never tasted it for… a long time," Amy replied.

"Bitter, sour, salty, and spicy," Dan answered. Natalie looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?" Dan puckered his eyebrows. "I stopped at a grocery store yesterday to pick up a sandwich and that guy put several pieces of that thing in my sandwich. I don't know what type of sandwich contains radicchio," Dan explained. Natalie frowned and pushed the radicchio away with her fork. "I can't eat this stuff," Natalie complained.

"It's not that bad," Amy and I said at the same time. "JINX!" We both exclaimed. I glanced at Amy, who was blushing. "Awkwardness," Dan snickered. Amy and I glared at him. "So, uh, what are you guys up to?" Natalie asked. I could tell it was a desperate attempt for conversation.

"Oh, um, nothing much I guess. Just going to see some sites…" Amy replied. "Cool," Natalie responded. I looked at her. "Natalie, do you have a fever?" I asked, concerned. "No, why would I be sick?" Natalie asked, making me feel like an idiot. I shrugged. "Can we tag along?" Natalie asked. Amy looked as surprised as I did. Dan was just smiling. "Daniel, did you drug my sister?" I questioned. Amy looked offended. "If anybody were to drug someone, it'd be you guys drugging us!" Amy snapped in an upset tone.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "About the sites?" Natalie inquired.

"I guess so," Amy decided. I was feeling two things, concern and excited. Natalie and Dan were about to jump out of their seat. Not from shock, but from… excitement? Something was wrong, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Ooh! Both older siblings want to find out what's going on! Review, and leave ideas. Tatiana already got started on Chapter 6!**


	6. Terminated

**TERMINATED**

**Hi people! I am back from my finals and I have bad news.  
><strong>

**The bad news is that my friend Tatiana is no longer continuing Cahill Tricks. She has some... issues to take care of. **

**But I will finish the other stories, I promise. Just read the recent author's note I posted to the Daughter of Poseidon and Irritating a Certain Girl so I don't have to repeat myself. I hope you understand.  
><strong>


	7. Author's Note

OK, attention everyone. I know that this story has been terminated on my account. But I gave permission to Evanescence456 to complete the story. Please visit her account if you want to read the story. She is re-writing it. So please check her site to read it.

~Ekatia217 (YES SHE HAS FULL PERMISSION TO WRITE THE STORY SO BELIEVE HER!)


	8. Unterminated & Sharks

**I gave this story to Evanescence456 but for some weird reason, Evanescence456's account is gone, and so are all her stories… this was my friend's original story. She's not going to continue it, but I can try. It's going to be a lot of work, seeing I have a lot of other stories too. Sorry it's so short, but I just want other people to read this story. **

"First stop, Statue of Liberty!" Amy declared. Natalie made a face.

"The green thing?" she asked. Amy looked horrified. Dan was just dancing around the dock as we waited for the boat to come.

"'The green thing' is one of the most famous sites in the world," Amy protested. Natalie zoned out and began kicking rocks at Dan, making him trip.

"Hey! That was my classic ninja move!" Dan complained as he struggled to regain his balance. Their au pair was just sitting on the edge of the dock, with her iPod in her ears on full blast. I didn't understand how they can sit on the dock like this and not worry about their clothes. Then, a large boat pulled up by the dock. Natalie began coughing hysterically.

"Oh my god…this reeks!" she complained. I agreed with her. It smelled of fish, seawater, birds, and vomit. I shuddered.

"Like you reek of perfume," Dan muttered.

"Daniel! I heard that!" Natalie screeched as she began to chase him around the dock. Amy looked bored, and sat down, waiting for the boat to properly dock. She had her headphones in, and I faintly heard music…but that was probably from the crazy lady. I must've been looking like an idiot, standing there while everyone was doing something…_interesting._ Well, to be quite frank, waiting for a boat was nobody's idea of fun, but at least they had something to _do._ Like Natalie, who was trying to step on Dan like an ant. When the boat docked, everybody got up and began to board it. I had an issue getting up. Amy tried not to laugh as she took my hand and dragged me up.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. She mouthed 'You're welcome,' to me. Soon, the boat was departing. Surprisingly, we were the only ones onboard. Strange…

Nellie was sitting on one of the chairs, tanning (some weird American thing) and listening to music. Dan was still running from Natalie. Natalie dropped her bag on the chair, grimacing, but then resumed in chance Dan. Amy was the only calm one, sitting by the edge of the boat, watching the waves crash into each other. I went to stand next to her. She noticed me and took her headphones out.

"Sit," she invited. I eyed the floor. It didn't seem sanitary. Amy laughed, then stood up. She put her iPod into her jean pocket. She turned to face me.

"So, what's new? We haven't talked in…such a long time," she asked.

"It's quite boring back at home. With all the press at our doors 24/7, it's hard to do something simple…something like going out to a party," I sighed. Amy had a look on her face that I recognized as pity. She looked over the boat and was quiet for a moment.

"How about you and Daniel?" I asked. Amy paused for a second to let Dan yell out, "IT'S DAN!" We both laughed.

"Well, I've been fine. High school is really good and I can finally have a 'normal' life. As for Dan…that's mostly how it's been," she laughed and gestured to Dan, who karate chopped the metal bars on the boat.

"AAAAAAAH! My hand!" he shrieked as he held it. He leapt around, cradling his hand. "Stupid…metal…bar…"

Nellie took out her headphones. "Dan, it's metal…did you expect it to be plush and squeak when you hit it?" She put her headphones back in. Dan and Natalie joined us.

"I feel sick," she muttered. Amy looked at her warily.

"Do not hurl on me," she said, taking a step away from her. Natalie glowered at her.

"I'm tired," Natalie whined. "I want to sit down…do we have any food?"

"I'm hungry too!" Dan complained. I looked at the both of them, incredulous.

"We just ate!" Amy protested. "If you're tired, sit down or something. Nellie brought us a picnic basket…" When she said that, the both of them took off to the basket under Nellie's chair. "YOU CAN EACH HAVE ONE THING FROM THE BASKET!"

I had no idea she could yell that loud. Dan grabbed a bag of cheese puffs, an American snack that looked quite…orange. It didn't look very appetizing but he was running around the boat, singing about cheese puffs. Natalie looked into the basket unhappily.

"What is this?" Natalie asked, as she held up a plastic baggy with a sandwich inside it.

"That…my dear cousin, is a turkey and cheese sandwich," Dan said as he chewed two more puffs. Natalie shrugged and began to consume the sandwich.

A bunch of seagulls began to flock around Dan. Dan held the bag away from them.

"NO! MY CHEESE PUFFS!" he yelled, running away from them.

"Having a good ride yet?" one of the guys captaining the boat called.  
>"Yeah," Amy and I said and "NO!" both Dan and Natalie chorused at the same time.<p>

Dan kept running away from the seagulls.

"He's a strange child," I remarked to Amy, who was laughing. She nodded in agreement.

"NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET YOUR OWN CHEESE PUFFS! THESE ARE MINE!" Dan cried as he threw one at them. They flew off after one of them snatched the puff. "I swear seagulls hate me. One of them gave me an evil look and tried to poop on me, no kidding," he said. Natalie cringed.

"That's gross," she said as she continued eating her sandwich.

"You don't say, Nat?" Dan said sarcastically. He ate the last of his puffs and wiped his mouth on his arms. We all cringed, but Nellie and Amy; Nellie was still listening to music and tanning, so she didn't notice us, but Amy was just shaking her head.

"Hey! Amy! Look, dolphins!" Amy went over to Dan, confused.

"What? There are no dolphins in this part of New York," Amy corrected. Natalie and I went to them, peering over the edge of the boat. Sure enough, there were a few things swimming down there.

"Those are dolphins!" Natalie said. One of them jumped out of the water, and Amy backed away in horror.

"No! They're not dolphins! Those are sharks!" Amy shouted. She ran over to Nellie and dragged her over. Nellie took off her sunglasses.

"This isn't even New York anymore. There are no dolphins, much less sharks in New York," Nellie confirmed, fear visible.

I dug into my trouser pockets and pulled out a GPS…what? A Lucian is always prepared. Everyone crowded around me. It was uncomfortable.

"We're in the Atlantic Ocean, several miles off the coast of America," I confirmed.  
>We all looked at each other. Who was captaining this ship?<p>

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Yeah, well, that's the end of this so far, and I'm sorry about all the lack of updates. Remember, this story was originally by my friend Tatiana, but given to Evanescence456, but I can't seem to find her account so I will TRY (!) to continue this. Review please (: **


End file.
